criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Stones
Sticks and Stones is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot At the Pinefield Airport, the player is picked up by and meets one of their assigned partners of the department, Dexter Alstott. After greeting the player, they drive to the Pinefield Police Department's headquarters, only for the two investigators to run into a dead body underneath the Daytide Coast bridge. Tough luck hit the team as they identified the victim as Barry Killingworth, a novelties salesman. After identifying the victim, Dexter introduced the player to hands-on police work such as repairing broken or torn items and decoding passwords on locked items. Ina Khanna, the department's coroner, determined that the killer used sharp wooden stakes on the victim's hands to pin him into the ground then they used something heavy to break his bones before bashing his face in a total of fifteen times. The player soon met their co-workers of the department, including Chief Annika Muscare, who informs the player that they will alternate partners between Dexter and junior detective Violet Windell from time to time. Throughout the murder investigation, the team flagged five suspects; Henry Gleason, a poor street vendor who celebrated the victim's death because Barry stole his money due to poor sales when Henry already has a family to feed; Dr. Irene Pepper, a psychiatrist (who shares an intense dislike with Shane) who helped the victim through his severe depression but she was assaulted one day by him for recommending him to stay in a mental institution; Garrett Adams, a mail carrier who intended to give the victim a package with a hostile message (which got lost but later found by the team) for constantly bullying him when they were kids; Lucas Tanner, a star athlete who got into a physical altercation with Barry that resulted in Lucas nearly breaking his leg which could've ruined his chances of playing in an upcoming championship soccer game; and Jasmine Stanton, a maid who dated the victim but felt cheap due to the victim's financially-lacking occupation. After exploring new crime scenes such as the Bayview Park and Plaza Square and identifying the murder weapon to be a large stone, the team gathered enough evidence to catch the maid guilty of premeditated homicide. Jasmine hated Dexter's sudden accusation of homicide, but the crime writer-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Jasmine revealed that Barry would spend the money he earned, along with her earnings, on alcohol and physically abuse her in his drunken states. Jasmine dropped a bomb when she also reveals that she was carrying Barry's child two months prior to the events of the case until one night, Barry got so drunk he threw the pregnant Jasmine against a wall, resulting in her miscarriage. Jasmine considered this to be murder and was grief-stricken. Unfortunately, her grief got to the point where she plotted out a sadistic murder as revenge. Dexter expressed his sympathy and was saddened upon hearing this but pointed out that nothing excuses murder before shipping her off to court where Judge Alfred Bloodworth currently serves as the city's justice. At trial, Jasmine was willing to accept her sentence and said she took justice into her own hands. Judge Bloodworth understood her grief (as his daughter was murdered by a burglar on Christmas morning) and because of this, he sentenced Jasmine to 20 years in jail with mandatory counseling. Following the trial, Henry rushed into the police station in hysterics, asking for help. He claims that someone wearing a mask and bandanna was suspiciously walking around the Daytide Coast bridge with a gun concealed in their hoodie. The team discovered a gun there which Li analyzes and learns that the gun was reported missing. The team informs Henry to not go anywhere near the bridge while police officers disguised as civilians will patrol the area. Henry graciously thanks the team for keeping him and his family safe. Meanwhile, Cato was off-duty and wanted to get to know the player more by walking around Bayview Park. When they did, they repaired a photograph with masked people on it so the duo sent it to Shane for analysis. He informs the player that the masked people are members of The Grim Reapers gang, who always wear a skull mask, bandanna with a skull design, and a black hoodie with the grim reaper on it. They have garnered a reputation for secretly controlling Daytide Coast and keeping their members' identities a secret. Shane mentions he created a psychological profile for the three masked members in the photograph and he read a Pinefield Herald newspaper which reported Garrett Adams being a potential member. The duo confronted the mail carrier about information on The Grim Reapers but Garrett denied being a member and mentioned he would be dead if he said anything. Cato tries to anger Garrett in hopes of making him squeal but it was to no avail. Following those events, Dexter and Cato connected the dots and realized that the suspicious person under the bridge is a member of The Grim Reapers. Shane comes in and tells the team he thinks Plaza Square is a potential meet-up spot for the gang. Dexter goes with the player to investigate and they find a locked chest with a bandanna inside. Much to Cato's chagrin, he analyzes it and tells the team that there were faded skull patterns on it. However, he was unable to isolate any DNA off of it. Despite this setback, the team went to report to Chief Muscare, who believes The Grim Reapers could be a potential threat. Chief Muscare then dismissed the player and told them to enjoy the rest of their night, and with the first day under their belt, the player left the station. Summary Victim *'Barry Killingworth' (tied down with wooden stakes before having his face bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Stone' Killer *'Jasmine Stanton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white *The suspect has a sunburn Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The Killer uses disinfectant. *The Killer drinks coffee. *The Killer wears white. *The Killer has a sunburn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Backpack, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Barry Killingworth; New Suspect: Henry Gleason) *Ask Henry Gleason about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bridge Entrance investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park View) *Investigate Park View. (Prerequisite: Henry interrogated; Clues: Wooden Stake, Locked Phone) *Examine Wooden Stake. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses disinfectant) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Garrett Adams) *Question Garrett Adams about the victim's missing package. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Scribbled Sheet) *Examine Scribbled Sheet. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Dr. Irene Pepper) *Ask Dr. Irene Pepper about the victim's therapy. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Henry about his celebration of the victim's death. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Henry uses disinfectant) * Investigate Plaza Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Video Camera, Missing Package) * Examine Video Camera. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Video Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lucas Tanner; Profile updated: Lucas uses disinfectant) * Ask Lucas Tanner about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) * Examine Missing Package. (Result: Gift Tag) * Analyze Gift Tag. (12:00:00) * Ask Garrett about his hostile message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Tag analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Fountain) * Investigate Park Fountain. (Prerequisite: Garrett interrogated; Clues: Trash Bag, Torn Photo) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Water Bottle) * Analyze Water Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Jasmine Stanton) * Talk to Jasmine Stanton about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Jasmine identified on Photo; Profile updated: Jasmine uses disinfectant) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Plaza Stairs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Menacing Note, Bag, Faded Diary) * Examine Menacing Note. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Lucas Tanner's Fingerprints) * Interrogate Lucas about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Lucas' Fingerprints identified; Profiles updated: Lucas and Garrett drink coffee) * Examine Bag. (Result: Victim's Wallet) * Ask Jasmine how she obtained the victim's wallet. (Prerequisite: Bag unlocked; Profile updated: Jasmine drinks coffee) * Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) * Analyze Diary Entry. (09:00:00) * Ask Dr. Pepper why the victim hated her. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed; Profiles updated: Irene uses disinfectant and drinks coffee, Henry drinks coffee) * Investigate Riverbank. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Disinfectant Bottle, Bloody Stone; Murder Weapon registered: Stone) * Examine Disinfectant Bottle. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) * Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a sunburn) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Shooting the Breeze (1/6). (No stars) Shooting the Breeze (1/6) * Calm Henry down. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze) * Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Prerequisite:Henry interrogated; Clue: Earth Pile) * Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (12:00:00) * Inform Henry about the missing gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Park View. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Clue: Torn Photograph) * Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) * Analyze Photograph. (09:00:00) * See if Garrett knows anything about the gang. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Plaza Square. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Chest) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Headband) * Analyze Headband. (12:00:00) * Tell Chief Muscare about your discoveries. (Prerequisite: Headband analyzed; Reward: PPD Outfit, PPD Badge) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast